


Hammer to Fall

by laughingacademy



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody moves, and the Mountie gets it!" hissed Dewey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction "Something Gets It" challenge.

"Nobody moves, and the Mountie gets it!" hissed Dewey.

Frannie shut her mouth when she caught Welsh's quelling glare. Turnbull bit his lip and literally sat on his hands. Kowalski was so tightly wound that he'd broken the Twitch Barrier; only his eyes moved, tracking the hammer as it rose, trembled at the top of its arc...

BANG!

"Sold! To the constable, one near-fine copy of the 1874 _Manual of the North-West Mounted Police_."

Francesca squealed and Turnbull cried out "Oh, well done, sir!" as Fraser, beaming, made his way forward to ask the cashier if Canadian currency was acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a minor liberty with the challenge, and the bibliographical information is entirely invented.


End file.
